bloonsroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are a mechanic introduced by SirBardock. They are a bit complicated to understand. Skills are special powers to characters that are always active. Characters must have at least 1 Skill. Characters will have Special Skills depending on their type. The Skill limit is 3 normal Skills and 3 Special Skills. ''NOTE: ''The Skills in this page are all existent BY NOW. If there is any Skill that I should add, suggest in the comments, but do NOT edit this page without my permission. If you do, I will eat your soul. Skill list They are listed by time order. *Speed of Infinite: This makes the user always faster than the fastest char in the battle. If 2 or more Speed of Infinite users are battling, their speed will be the same. *Speed Resilience: The user with this ability CANNOT have their total speed stat reduced, (they can still be frozen or glued to the ground or simular things, so long as the speed stat isn't lowered, if they're glued for example but they're not glued to anything, it'll have no effect on speed). *Skill Copy: When someone uses a Skill against a person who has Skill Copy, the used Skill will be copied. After 5 turns, the copier's Skill will return to Skill Copy. *Automated Heat System: A simple Skill. It prevents the user from Freeze. *Time Paradox: This Skill makes everyone take 400 damage when the character with this Skill dies while traveling in time or when in another time. *Transparency: This Skill gives the user a 5% chance to dodge some attacks and attacks that depend on the vision will make 1/4 damage. *Neverdie: A weird Skill. This Skill makes the user remain with 1 HP in a attack, being only able to defeat after a Neverdie'ed hit. *Hypnosis: Eye contact will hypnotize the opponent. When hypnotized, the hypnotized target will be used as a minion to the char who hypnotized it. Effect lasts after the minion uses 6 attacks, or when the hypnotizer one dies. *Immortal Fox: Makes the user revive with 1/2 max HP after getting killed, just making him/her immortal. However, it only works when the character has a partner on the RP and it won't work if the chars on its team all die. *Lunar Shine: Gives the user 20% boost on all stats when its night. *Shielding: Reduces damage to 1/2 for 3 turns. Can protect other characters, but only once per use. Skill users As you may expect, the Skills are limited to characters of certain types. *Speed of Infinite: Can be used by anyone. *Speed Resilience: Can by used by anyone. *Skill Copy: Limited to Mech chars and chars who RPed 7 times or more. *Automated Heat System: Limited to Fire, Mech, and Light chars. *Time Paradox: Limited to chars with time traveling powers. *Transparency: Limited to chars that are transparent. *Neverdie: Limited to chars with high defense/special, and Magic chars. *Hypnosis: Limited to users with psychic powers. *Immortal Fox: Limited to fox chars. *Lunar Shine: Limited to chars with moon-related powers. *Shielding: Limited to Knight-related chars. Special Skills Special Skills are Skills that will be added to the char depending on the type. *Burning Aura: Physical contact will do 100 damage to the opponent. Type: Fire. *Aquatic Skin: Characters with this Skill will get speed and HP boost (The boost is 5%) when on water. Type: Water. *Hard Rock: When at 30% HP or less, Attack and Defense stats will get a 8% boost. Type: Earth. *Shocking Aura: All attacks will have paralyze chance, no matter if they are electric or not. Type: Lightning. *Tetradotoxin: Physical contact has 1% chance to poison the opponent for 3 turns with Tetradotoxin. During this time, the opponent will take 300 damage on the first turn, 550 damage on the second turn, and 800 damage on the third turn (Don't worry, Tetradotoxin would be stronger than that!). Type: Poison. *Resistant Body: All attacks will do 1% less damage. Type: Physical. *Evil Darkness: Makes the user recover HP when hit by Shadow attacks. Type: Shadow. *Antartica Breeze: Reduces the power of Fire and Water attacks by 3% and powerups the power of Ice attacks by 5%. Type: Ice. *Wind Control: This makes the weilder able to control air, increasing dodge rate to physical items by 33% by controlling the air to slow it down. Also gives a 1% chance to deflect ranged weapons back at the user. Type: Wind.0. * Category:Mechanics